yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21
Dogwood (Before) (ハナミズキ (前), Hanamizuki (mae)) is the 21st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Ao wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock and sleepily gets out of bed where Kotoha is also sleeping having slept over from the party. As Ao prepares breakfast she tells Kotoha to prepare for school while Kotoha attempts to find excuses to sleep in. Ao finishes preparing breakfast for the two and Kotoha prepares her contact lenses and cosmetic glasses and uses Kotodama to create her school uniform. The two eat breakfast and Kotoha informs Ao that she will be at the office for work later in the day. Ao sees Kotoha off for school then proceeds to the office for work. Along the way she encounters Kyosuke, Touka and Hime who are also tired from the party the previous night. Ao and Kyosuke head towards the office while Touka and Hime go to school. At the office, Akina arrives and greets Ao and Kyosuke. Akina and Kyosuke converse about why Kyosuke not move his office to the community center, to which Kyousuke explains that he finds it difficult to work there. Ao proposes they have lunch, which she had prepared for them. After eating during their lunch break, Ao plays videogames as Kyosuke watches. Akina sleeps but is woken up by a phone call. He tells Ao and Kyosuke that Juli requires the latest list of residents. The three work together and finish preparing the lists. Kyosuke and states he will deliver the papers to Juli as he will be passing by her anyways and leaves. Rin later arrives with a delivery of ramen which Ao claims they did not order. Hime burst through the door and reveals she had ordered it. Akina receives a phone call which after answering takes Hime with him to leave for the Senate, leaving Ao alone in the office. Ao hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it, only to be greeted by Enjin Hiizumi. Ao attempts to get away but is pushed against a wall by Enjin who tells Ao not to try anything. Enjin relaxes on the couch as Ao serves him drinks. Enjin informs Ao that no one is going to come for her, as he is using mind interference on the whole town to prevent people from thinking about the office or seeing it. Ao serves Enjin some slices cake and Enjin takes the cheesecake which Ao notes was Gin’s favourite. Enjin ask Ao how she and the other can rest so easy knowing the danger the world is in and proceeds to cut his cake. Ao tells Enjin that the way he cut the cake is the same as Gin. Enjin states that a fragment of Gin’s soul may be left in his body and then proceed to take a knife and threatens to drive it out completely as points the knife towards the scar on his chest. Ao pushes Enjin down and holds a fork to the side of Enjin’s neck. Enjin taunts Ao telling her to stab him which she is unable to. Enjin pushes Ao off and tells Ao that since Akina was not present he has wasted his time and leaves. Ao begins to cry and start to clean up the mess. As Enjin walks outside the building he turns his attention towards Yae who is on the roof of the building, stating he knew mind interference would not work on her. Yae tells Enjin she feels insulted that he knew she was coming and but continued with his actions. Enjin replies stating that he simply thought that Yae would not interfere since she is not allowed to. Yae tells Enjin that if he make the children cry any more that she will get involved, as she unsheathes her sword and slashes in Enjin's vicinity, cutting some of his hair. Kotoha arrives at the office and greets Ao noting that she looked upset. Ao hugs Kotoha and tells her that nothing is wrong. Kotoha states that they should eat something to cheer Ao up and says that she will stay over at Ao house again for another night. Characters in order of appearance * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Touka Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Rin Azuma * Enjin Hiizumi * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Gin Nanami (Photo) Navigation Category:Chapters